Fury Little Followers
by Gothicthundra
Summary: In which Sirius, Peter, and Remus form an intervention for James' Lily obbsession and aid Frank Longbottom in his persuit of Alice.


Wrote this WAY back and I thought I'd post it...

**Furry Little Followers**

It was a Saturday morning and a Hogsmede weekend. Yet the Marauders sat in their dormitory quietly. Peter was contemplating going to Hogsmede and leaving the others when James finally spoke. Well he mumbled and then sat up and looked at the others as if seeing them for the first time.

"They wouldn't even know it was me." said James quickly.

"James, where you talking to us in your head again." said Remus, looking up from over his book.

"Might have been." said James, pulling open his trunk.

"Prongs, do you mind filling us in on this conversation inside your head." said Sirius, tossing a ball at the ceiling and catching it.

"Remus, you go under this and we can go as animals." said James throwing his invisibility cloak at Remus.

"What are we doing?" asked Peter.

"Stalking Snape and Evans." said Sirius bitterly.

"ITS NOT .........." James was cut off.

"Yes it is." said all three in a bored tone.

"Fine I'll go by myself." said James.

"Your not going." said Sirius.

"Excuse me and how do you expect on making me stay." said James in outrage.

After about ten minutes, James Potter was tied to a desk chair and the others stood around him. They had set up a deranged version of an intervention. James looked murderously at his friends and turned his head to look out the window in anger.

"James this is for your own good mate." said Sirius, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No its not, your just overprotective gits." said James.

"That's because we love you." said Remus, his hand on James' other shoulder.

"Tying me up is not going to solve anything." said James.

"It allows us to talk to you without you covering your ears and la-laing like you did the passed two days." said Peter with a forced smile.

"Have I really?" said James in shock.

"Yup." said all three.

"Hey guys. . . . why is James tied to a chair?" asked Frank walking in and slowing down his walking movements.

"Intervention." said all three in unison.

"Oh, the Lilly thing." said Frank as he walked to his desk and picked up a book.

"Yeah, he wants to stalk her and Snivillus on their date in Hogsmede." said Sirius, covering James' ears.

"Oh. Well he could try I suppose." said Frank.

"Try? What do you mean try." said James, "You know Sirius, covering my ears had no effect."

"Damn." muttered Sirius in an annoyed tone.

"Well, no ones seen them since we left earlier. I came back because I was following Alice. She was with Snape, Lilly, and that Rudolphus Slytherine git." said Frank bitterly.

"You lost them?" said James, head titled.

"Yeah." said Frank flopping on the bed.

"Are you stalking Alice?" asked Remus, calmly.

"Yeah." said Frank with a shrug as he started writing in his journal.

"Your not snapping at him!" said James in disbelief as they all sat down leaving him tied there.

"Well, she's actually showed affection to him, not punch him. Remember how you first fell for her? She hit you with a broom in second year." said Sirius.

"It's not healthy." said Remus.

"James are you into that kind of stuff or something?" asked Peter, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. . ." said James, hitting his head on the back of the chair.

"I'm sure my cousin Bella would love to beat you up. I could just run to the dungeons and check." said Sirius, with a disgusted tone at his cousin's name.

"I think she's do more than hit him." said Frank.

"Your right, she calls him a blood traitor. But he is pure blood, so she wouldn't kill him." said Frank calmly.

"What, do you talk to her or something?" asked Sirius, eyebrow raised.

"I sat with Alice and Lilly at the Slytherine table last week." said Frank sadly.

"Sad attempt to get her to like you?" asked James.

"Yeah." said Frank, pulling out a candybar.

".Mine." said Sirius, eye twitching.

"Got it from James." said Frank.

"Yeah it is." said James to Sirius.

Sirius thwacked James in the head and fell onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. Why did they always take his candy? He'd just have to hide them somewhere else other than spell-o-tape them outside the window under an owls nest, protected by jinxes. Maybe he'd hide them in his trunk, they'd never expect that.

"It's getting late." said James, looking at the falling sun.

"They'll all be back by now." said Remus, getting up to untie James.

"Hey Frank." said Peter with an air of an idea.

"Yeah Pete." said Frank.

"Alice loves animals doesn't she?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, why?" asked Frank, sitting up.

-----------

Frank couldn't believe what he was doing. He was walking down the hallway and out to the grounds. But he was being followed. A Stag had a rat swinging from and antler, followed by a dog, who unknown to others had Remus sitting on its back under an invisibility cloak. People stopped and looked and as they where almost to the grounds, Lilly, Severus, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Alice walked in and stopped dead to look at the sight before them.

"Uhm, Frank? Are you aware their are animals behind you?" asked Alice, head titled at them.

"Yeah." said Frank weakly.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"I love animals." said Frank with a shrug.

"Longbottom. . . I . . . can't really say anything bad right now." said Rudolphus in shock.

"Well its kind of awkward isn't it?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah." said the four people staring at Frank and the animals.

"Listen. The animals need to walk on the ground before they uh. . . let anything slip." said Frank.

"Frank, have you seen Potter, Black, and Pettigrew?" asked Lilly.

"Why?" asked Frank.

"Because they've been acting like jerks again. If you see them, please point them in my direction." said Lilly, a menacing look in her eyes.

"Sure, okay." said Frank and the animals behind them, seemed to shutter.

After going on the grounds, the Marauders where just about to transform when Alice came running up. She yanked Frank by the arm and they walked off together. Frank gave a smile towards the group over his shoulder and a thank you wink. As he and Alice walked off along to circle the forest, the animals changed back to their human form and Remus took off the cloak and went to go sit under a tree and read. As he sat down the others turned back into their animals form after seeing Lilly walking along the grounds towards Hagrid. Remus didn't notice.

"Hey guys, you should read this. . ." Remus stopped as he felt a rat scurry up his shoulder.

Remus gave a deep sigh of anger as a large black dog leaned on his other shoulder and a stag laied on his legs. He continued reading ignoring them until dog drool ran down his shoulder and the rat and stag attempted to eat his book. He pushed all three animals away and then he felt his face for red as all three pressed against him and leaned into read the book. After they moved he saw a good portion of the books pages where mysteriously missing or wet.

"My gosh you guys, why!?" said Remus jumping up.

"Remus, why are you shouting at the animals?" asked Lilly as her and Severus walked up.

"I'm not. . . I am uhm..." Remus looked at the forest in hopes of getting an answer.

"Frank, aren't those your animals?" asked Alice and she and Frank came up behind Severus and Lilly.

"I set them free." said Frank with a shrug.

"That's so sweet." said Alice, eyes wide with joy.

"I know." said Frank.

"But they seem so ill-adapt, maybe you should send them to a refuge. . . or Hagrid." said Alice.

"Does anyone else, notice that the animals are making rude gestures at me." muttered Severus as the rat seemed to be making little hand gestures.

"Sev, maybe you need some sleep." said Lilly.

**END**


End file.
